What is Happening to Me?
by BaconWrappedRainbows
Summary: Spock fancies himself completely unemotional. But what will happen when he starts developing feelings for a young, quarter-Vulcan cadet? Spock x Female OC Longest fanfic yet! Basically multi-chapter fluff with some action. Rated T just in case. Nothing really graphic, just a big age difference between the couple. Really flamboyantly gay Andorian OC! (Because I can) Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Peering out from behind the curtain, I quickly inspected the cadets sitting in rows in the auditorium. They had all nearly completed the theoretical component of their training, and they were now only a few weeks away from their preparatory mission on board the Enterprise. Although it seemed illogical, one could learn a lot by a glance. By their appearance and by how they carried themselves, I could make an inference about how well they would perform in their lengthy training to be in Starfleet. Not a legitimate evaluation, but an inference. So far, none of the cadets had caught my attention. All those young men and women, children almost, looked the same to me.

Stepping out onto the black, wooden-floored stage, I decided to start my well-rehearsed welcoming speech. It highlighted what the cadets hopefully were already aware of; the difficulty of the long months of preparation ahead of them, and the unfortunate fact that, if they managed to pass the exam and become a fully-fledged Starfleet officer, that it would not get any easier, but it would get more dangerous. After that, I dismissed them to their quarters on this starship replica that would contain them for the next part of their learning experience. The cadets began filing out of the gray-walled room, resuming their chatter. As the noise dissipated, I clasped my hands behind my back and sauntered off the stage. As I walked out the door, I heard a woman's voice behind me:

"Captain Spock…"The voice addressed me – in Vulcan_._

I turned around, and re-entered the auditorium. As the door closed, I was facing a woman that could only be described as… _beautiful. _I mentally chastised myself for using that adjective usually associated with the human emotion of love, but… she was.

"What is it?" I replied, also in my native language.

"I just wanted to express how honored I am to be serving with you. I admire you greatly, especially since I, too, am part human."

I took two steps closer to my new student, keeping about a metre and a half between us.

"Thank you."

Her eyes were definitely human, the same shiny blue of Doctor McCoy's, but hers were curious, alive and filled with the radiance of youth and beauty. Perfect. "How Vulcan are you?" I asked.

"My mother is half Vulcan, and my father is full human, Sir." She answered.

Just one quarter Vulcan?

Yes, I could see the human in her. Her hair, tied back neatly in a ponytail, was curly and red-orange, in perfect contrast with her eyes. But her ears were pointed, looking more adorable than anything on her.

"It does show; but I am sure you are more Vulcan than you appear. You seem very logical and intelligent."

"Thank you, Captain."

"I am looking forward to working with you, miss…?"

"T'Strei, Sir. But in Starfleet Academy, I go by my human name, Scarlett Sketcher."

I nodded. We shared one last look before I left, and she exited in the opposite direction.

As I walked towards his temporary quarters, I tried to decipher what had been going on in my brain. Why had I found her beautiful, and, more importantly, allowed myself to believe it? Not only is she mostly human, but she is a cadet, meaning there are almost 30 Earth-years between our ages. Am I going through Pon Farr? No, that is illogical; I am too old to mate. So what is it?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I strutted down the corridor, content with my small conversation with the Captain. I stepped through the red automatic doors to my quarters, revealing the monotonous grey room that I had yet to decorate. Not that I would, anyway; I would only be here for three short weeks. On my bed sat my best friend from the Academy; Shraz, a tall, chubby, flamboyantly gay Andorian man who was in the middle of re-growing his left antenna.

"I see that you found your way to my quarters." I said, speaking in English.

"What took you so long?" he asked.

"Well, I was talking to the Captain."

"I should have done that. He's a handsome little beast, that guy." commented Shraz.

"I wasn't talking to him like _that_, Shraz! I was just introducing myself." I paused for a second. My friend was right, though; Captain Spock was quite attractive, with his sharp features, his skinny body, and his perfect black hair. But it was not correct to think that of a man so much older than me. "Plus, he's way too old for me, and he wouldn't ever love me."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Scarlett." he replied.

"Why?"

"Maybe because you're, like, the prettiest girl the galaxy?"

I arched an eyebrow. "I accept your flattery, but your facts are not only illogical and improvable, but Vulcan males don't even pay attention to attractiveness when looking for a mate."

Shraz rolled his eyes. "Well, you're definitely Vulcan enough for him."

I cocked my head slightly. "Thank you."

Shraz chuckled quietly.

"Well, why don't we get something to eat?" he asked, changing the subject to food, as was one of his habits.

I agreed, so we got up and made our way to the rec room.

"You also got a hankering for some low-carb macaroni and cheese?"

"Shraz, you should know that unnecessary dieting is very unhealthy, especially for Andorians." I said.

"Oh, shut up. Captain Sexy Ears isn't going to notice the fat little Andorian boy, isn't he? Especially if I'm competing with you for his undivided attention."

"Point taken."


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, I gave a lesson on how to repair a replicator, which was an extremely easy job. Although most of the cadets were grasping the concept quite easily, there were a few whose performance left much to be desired. One of those who seemed to need much assistance was a tall, stout Andorian who seemed to be more intent on staring at my behind than the task at hand. I approached the blue-skinned cadet.

"Are you in need of assistance?"

The man seemed startled.

"Oh, uh… Yes, yes I am." he said.

"With what, precisely?" I asked.

The Andorian bit his lip seductively, leaning over the granite countertop towards me.

"There are so many ways you could help me… Captain." He whispered flirtatiously.

"I am sorry; Sir, but I only offer professional help. Also, I am not homosexual." I walked away.

"Damn it!"

I scanned the room. My heart leapt in my side as I noticed Scarlett, smirking slightly and shaking her head; obviously having witnessed the Andorian's attempt at seduction. She was as beautiful as I remembered her… I tried to clear those thoughts from my mind; it is not logical to think that. I must not think those thoughts.

"Hello, T'Strei." I said, in English, but addressing her by her Vulcan name.

"Hello, Captain."

"Have you finished your repairs already?" I said, glancing at the seemingly functional replicator.

"Yes Sir, I have. I found it quite simple, actually."

"That is good."

There was a brief silence. The young woman absent-mindedly ran her fingers though her hair. I studied her motions carefully, my human half yearning to do the same…

"And, Captain… I apologize about my friend. Shraz means well, but he often thinks he can flirt with anyone at any time…"

I realized she meant the Andorian.

"It is alright. I happen to be very well acquainted with a man just like that."

"Who?"

"Admiral James T. Kirk."

She smirked again, showing the sliver of emotion that she could. And somehow, with the right corner of her perfectly shaped mouth twisted upwards, she became even more attractive.

What is happening to me?

The next three weeks were relatively uneventful. Most of the cadets had succeeded in their training thus far and would be boarding the Enterprise; including Scarlett (of course) and even Shraz, since after he gave up on flirting with me, proved to be a very skilled engineer. I was quite satisfied with the cadets, and was fairly certain the existing crew of the Enterprise would also be thoroughly impressed.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello everyone! I am surprised/shocked/ecstatic that there are actually people reading this! I love you guys! :) Special shout out to Vulcanlover12 for reviewing! You, my friend, are 20% cooler than the rest. ;) **

**Well anyway, thought I should let you know not only that you are the pinnacle of humanity in my book, but that 1. I wrote this a few months ago, it's done, but I just got an account less than a week ago so I'm just posting it now. I'll try to get at least 2 chapters a day, but you never know. 2. This thing is looooooooooong (for me anyway). I'm talking like 20 chapters. Hang in there folks. **

**Oh and sorry about the cheesiness of this Chapter. Won't happen again, promise.**

**Well, happy reading!**

**-your friend, BWR :) **

Meanwhile, I had begun a tentative friendship with Scarlett, as no other type could exist between a student and her teacher. I still struggled to understand my attraction towards her.

Why? What is going on? Why do I think she's beautiful? Is it… love? No. It is not love_._

Most of the time, I had to content myself with staring at her from afar, observing her mannerisms and habits, watching her as she went about her day.

I feel I should not be watching her, but yet, I cannot stop. If she noticed me, would she react emotionally?

I would sometimes see her talking to other men; humans, younger and more attractive than myself.

When I see her talking to another man, part of me wishes she would not. I do not want her finding a mate.

I would then wonder if she already had chosen a male consort.

Am I actually devoting this much of my time to thinking about a woman who is quite possibly already betrothed to another man? I do not wish to believe that she is. Why is this? Why can I not force myself to wonder if she is married?

Letting those thoughts dissipate, I would then imagine my future with Scarlett.

She will undoubtedly pass the final exam and enter Starfleet. The odds are 9876.583 to 1 that she will attain a high mark and therefore be assigned to the Enterprise. We would serve together for many years, and in between our mission, I would take her to Vulcan. We would be married in the traditional way; I would fight for her if I must. I would be a caring and faithful husband; a good father to her children if she desires to produce offspring.

Then I would wonder why I was thinking about that, anyway.

Why am I so interested in Scarlett? She is most likely completely uninterested in me. Also, it is illogical to fantasize about something that is so unlikely. That is something only a human would do. Why am I acting this way?

I would try to assure myself;

It is not love. I am not in love with Scarlett.

But Vulcans cannot lie.

I love her.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi again! Writing author's notes is just too fun, I can't stop now… **

**Well anyway, just needed to tell you guys a couple things. In a long way.**

**First of all, Vulcanlover12, I checked and Spock KINDA makes his move in chapter 6, but not really until chapter 16. Sorry, but looks like you're going to **_**have**_** to keep reading… *MUAHAHA***

**And Saavikam69, you raise a valid point. But I've always got the feeling that Spock feels older than he is, and might think that he is too old to mate even though he is just the right age. I gathered that from one of his most memorable quotes in Star Trek VI, "Is it possible that we two, you and I, have grown so old and so inflexible that we have outlived our usefulness?" Because Spock isn't actually old when he says that; he is around his 70's, which is still young for a Vulcan, since that's around the age when Sarek must have had Spock. Kirk is old though. Ha ha.**

**And sorry this chapter's so short! **

**Goodbye again!**

**Your faithful student,**

**Twilight Sparkle.**

**Jk its BWR. :)**

Shraz and I walked down the hallway of the starship we had just boarded.

"Wow, I can't believe we're actually on the Enterprise!" Squealed Shraz as he clutched my hand.

"It is magnificent, is it not? Especially for an almost twenty-year-old starship."

"And think of all the hot guys…" mused Shraz, "Like have you _seen_ Admiral Kirk? My God he's handsome…"

"Seriously, you've got to stop chasing after older men! It is very illogical." I said we entered a turbo lift, "Deck 5." We began our ascent.

"Not like you and Spock are any better." he retorted. I blushed a little; I did have a crush on him, a little Vulcan crush that I had kept a secret from everyone.

"There is nothing between us, Shraz." I said.

"He _obviously_ has a crush on you. I mean, he stares at you, like, all the time, and he even calls you something different, I mean, like a pet name or some Vulcan thingy."

"Yes, he calls me by my Vulcan name; T'Strei."

Shraz sighed loudly. "I do wish I could be you."

Our conversation was interrupted by the turbo lift slowing to a crawl, before stopping and opening its doors to reveal none other than Spock himself.

The cadets abruptly straightened. The Captain stepped into the lift, the doors closing behind him. His eyes drifted immediately to me.

My eyes met his for a moment; light blue locking onto deep brown. There was a certain look in his eyes that I was unable to understand, almost as if he wanted to speak to me. I waited, finding myself getting lost in his eyes. But the doors swooshed open again, forcing us to look away. All three of us stepped out, Shraz and I joining the already formed lines of cadets; Spock off somewhere else.


	6. Chapter 6

The five officers followed me into the room in which were lined the cadets. As we appeared, the trainee Starfleet personnel abruptly straightened their backs, silence falling over the rows. Admiral Kirk and I stood in front of the cadets, Kirk ready to address them.

"Good morning," he started, "I would like to congratulate all of you for making it this far, it is a very good experience to serve on a Starship, especially at this point in your life. Our mission is simple: to deliver some supplies to Space Station Y-17, near the Klingon neutral zone. The voyage will last approximately 1 and a half weeks, and we will leave tomorrow morning. Captain Spock has informed me that you are all quite a good crew. I hope I can prove him correct. You are dismissed."

The cadets began filing out of the room towards yet another set of new quarters. I saw Scarlett and her Andorian friend pass by; her shiny blue eyes catching mine for a split second. I followed her.

"T'Strei." she and the other man turned around. She looked at me expectantly.

"I am sure you already are aware," I started, in Vulcan, "but there is a formal dinner tonight. I was wondering if you would accept my invitation to dine with me."

She was visibly surprised; her eyes widened ever so slightly.

"Yes… I would love to, Captain."

"Alright. And please, call me Spock."

I noticed a microscopic, almost invisible smile appear on her face.

"Okay. See you later, Spock."

"See you later, T'Strei."

Our eyes locked for another second, an overpowering sense of want coursing through my veins. Not the burning feeling of Pon Farr. Love. She walked out the door, sneaking one last look at me before she disappeared from my sight.

"Well, Spock, what was that?" asked Captain Kirk. I turned around; noticing that all the other cadets had departed, and he and the five others were eavesdropping on my conversation with Scarlett.

"I was asking one of my friends to dinner."

They chuckled.

"Ooh, a date?" taunted Uhura.

"Well, who's the lucky lady? She's a Vulcan, isn't she?" asked Doctor McCoy.

"It is not a romantic occasion!" I swallowed hard, realizing that now I would have to choose my words carefully, since I did not want to reveal my love for Scarlett, and Vulcans are unable to lie. "I am simply going to consume food with her, I am not engaging in any illogical, human romantic traditions. And she is Scarlett Sketcher, or T'Strei, one of my most promising cadets. She was born on Vulcan to a human father, a Starfleet helmsman, and a half-Vulcan mother, a well-known physicist. She completed her education on her home planet, and decided to follow in her father's tracks and join Starfleet."

"Well, you sure know a lot about her." said Sulu.

"And what's truly surprisin' is that you've been seeing' a young lassie- before me!" exclaimed Scotty.

The five officers laughed.

I sighed. "Believe what you want, but I tell the truth; I am simply asking a woman to dinner; that is all."

They laughed again. I rolled my eyes slightly, before turning around and walking to my quarters.


	7. Chapter 7

Shraz and I exited the room and entered another grey corridor of the Enterprise.

"So what was that about, anyway?"

I cleared my throat. I didn't want to tell anything to him, especially since he made fun of me even though he didn't know I liked Spock… but I am unable to lie, like any Vulcan.

"Uh… nothing much. On a completely unrelated note, do you have any plans for dinner tonight?"

"Of course! I was gonna go stag and flirt with some of the crew, maybe get Kirk's attention? That kind of thing. Why do you ask?"

"Um… no… reason… in particular…" I strained against my Vulcan quarter. Even the slightest lie was difficult for me.

"Wait… Did Spock… ask you to dinner?"

A yes or no question was too hard for me, and Shraz new that. I remained silent. Unfortunately, Shraz could also interpret my silence.

"Oh. My. God. He asked you on a date? We have to get you ready!" He practically squealed. He grabbed my hand and dragged me down the hall.

"It is not a date! Spock is a Vulcan, Shraz; he would never ask me on a date!"

"Nope. It's a date. Now hurry, it starts at 19:00, we've only got one hundred and twenty minutes!"

I sighed. Two hours to get ready? Now that was extremely illogical.

When we finally reached my quarters, Shraz was obviously in, as the humans say, his 'happy place'.

"Okay, so we've got to do your hair, makeup… Do we have enough time for a facial? Oh, and you have to have a shower! And I have to get ready, too… Alright, you jump in the sonic while I go get my stuff. You have to hurry though!" He said, as he started backing out the door.

I sighed again. I was still trying to make sense of it all… why had Spock asked me to dinner? What did it mean? Was it even possible that Shraz was right, and it was a date? Regardless, it was amazing to think that I was going to be eating dinner with my role model and my crush… I decided to follow Shraz's instructions anyway. I stripped of my uniform, threw it in the recycler, and entered the sonic. I mean, what was the worst that could happen?


	8. Chapter 8

"Girl, you look so fabulous!" exclaimed Shraz as he spun me around to look in the mirror.

"Wow…" That was all I could say. I looked so… good… I studied myself carefully in the mirror. I was indeed beautiful. I had worn makeup before, but not in the way Shraz had done it. My hair was down, instead of up in its usual ponytail. I don't know what my friend had done, but it looked better now than it ever had.

"I know right? I did such a great job! But I couldn't have done it without your natural beauty."

"Wow…" I repeated, "Thank you, Shraz."

"Aw, you're welcome sweetie." he hugged me. "Now we're ready to go, it's going to start in fifteen minutes! It's almost like we're late!"

"I'm not even going to try reasoning with your logic, or lack thereof." I mumbled, following an overexcited Shraz out the door of my quarters.

As we strolled down the hallway, several crew members were staring at us. Shraz kept count of the men and women he thought were looking at me.

"Eighteen." he whispered, tilting his head towards a tall, manly-looking woman. "So… you nervous?"

"That is a human emotion."

"Scarlett, you're three quarters human."

"I was raised and educated on Vulcan."

"Ugh. Fine, you win. But you must feel something about going on your first date!"

"For the last time, it is not a date. But I suppose you are right. I do feel..." I paused, wondering what I was feeling. "Excited."


	9. Chapter 9

I watched my hand shake uncontrollably before I grabbed it and held it under the table. I had never fidgeted so much in my life. It was a bad time to be experiencing such difficulties, since I was currently sitting with Admiral Kirk and Doctor McCoy.

"You okay, Spock?" asked the doctor.

"Yes, yes… I-I'm… perfectly fine."

"You're nervous, aren't you?" asked Jim.

"That is a human emotion, Admiral, that I am unable to feel."

"Spock, it's okay to be nervous on your first date." he said.

"I am not nervous, and nor is it a date."

"You know what, Spock?" started McCoy, "I have said it before and I'll say it again: you are more human than you let on. As your doctor, I think you should relax and slip out of your pointy ears for a while; show the poor girl a little love."

I raised an eyebrow. "I don't understand… How would I liberate myself from my auditory organs, and furthermore, why should I desire to do so?"

"I can't believe anyone agreed to go out with him." he muttered to the Admiral, who laughed.

"Well, Spock, good luck."

"Thank you, Admiral." I said, getting up from my chair and walking away from the table.

I scanned the room, searching for Scarlett's face. But I could not see her. I wished for her to be there, but yet, I was not sure I was ready to see her. A side effect of love, I suppose.

I sat down at an empty table, waiting. I listened to other people talking and laughing, trying to calm myself down. Suddenly, I heard her voice behind me.

"Hello, Spock." She addressed me.

I turned around. My heart skipped a beat as my eyes landed on her. My jaw dropped slightly as I took in her appearance. She looked the same, but yet… Even more perfect. And her hair was different, too; she had always worn it up in a ponytail, but now, it was flowing a few inches past her shoulders. I was speechless; she was just… so beautiful.

"…Good evening. Please, sit down."

She walked to the seat across me and sat down. My heart pounded in my left side. She was incomprehensibly gorgeous.

"You look… quite aesthetically pleasing, T'Strei."

She blushed slightly.

"Thank you. You do not look too bad yourself."

Our eyes locked again. I hoped she couldn't detect my attraction to her, and especially the almost overwhelming, primal urge I had to kiss her. I began to wonder if my friends were correct, and this had been a date.

I tried to push those thoughts from my mind and start having a somewhat intelligent conversation with her. But it was quite difficult, considering how a young, utterly perfect quarter-Vulcan woman was sitting across from me, and her name was Scarlett Sketcher.


	10. Chapter 10

About two and a half hours later, Spock and I had finished our dinner, and were still talking. This was the longest I had spent with him, and yet, if it were not for my Vulcan internal clock, I would have sworn it had only been a minute. I began to understand Shraz and his two-hour preparation; because, just maybe, Spock might have thought that I was attractive. That was more a hope than a fact, because I knew better than to think that my crush liked me as well, especially with such a gigantic age difference between us.

"Well, T'Strei, I am afraid I must leave now. It has been a pleasure talking to you."

"Alright. Thank you very much, Spock. I hope we will be able to do this again."

He got up, and walked over to my chair. I was expecting him to leave immediately, but instead, he stood beside me for another second. I looked up at him. His hand trailed lightly down my arm, the sudden touch surprising me. His hand reached mine, lifting it off my lap. His eyes not once leaving mine, his fingers curled around my own, his hand swallowing mine. His skin was dry and parchmentlike, but his touch was extraordinarily gentle.

"Goodnight, T'Strei." He muttered, his fingers slowly rubbing the back of my hand.

"Goodnight, Spock." I answered. He let my hand slide out of his grasp, taking one last look at me before he walked away.

I sat there for a few seconds, trying to make sense of that. Was that affectionate? Was there any way he shared my feelings, and that somehow, we could be together? I still felt the ghost of his touch. It felt exciting.

I got up from the table, deciding I should search for Shraz, and thank him. I looked over the room. The crowd had thinned out a bit, since it was 21:30 hours. I located said Andorian pretty quickly. He was holding a drink, chatting (most likely flirting) with a tall, brawny stereotypical-handsome type human with dark eyes and salt-and-pepper hair. I sighed. I hoped my friend wouldn't get rejected, but he needed to stop flirting with older men. Which is something I should think about, too.

I walked out of the room, entering the quiet, darkened hallway. As I trudged towards my quarters, I couldn't stop my thoughts from turning back to him. I was still trying to understand why Captain Spock had asked me to dinner, let alone why he held my hand. I think I not only liked him, but even worse, I loved him. I couldn't help it. My training on Vulcan had taught me to suppress my human side, but I couldn't hold this emotion in. He was perfect. Old enough to be my father, and even more stubbornly emotionless than me, yes, but perfect nonetheless. I wondered if it was possible to have a relationship with him. An older Vulcan? That had been a secret fantasy I had had since I was a young teenager. Any love was a fantasy for me, actually. As a child, I was unusually gifted, even for a Vulcan. My parents decided to not arrange my marriage when I was the age, so that I could focus on my studies and eventually join Starfleet, like my father. At the time, I had no problem with the plan, but as I aged, it became hard for me. I was not allowed to fall in love with anyone. I trained myself not to. So Spock was my first love. All that pent-up emotion from over the years had gone into him, I knew it. And, I realized, there was no getting it out.


	11. Chapter 11

"Scarlett! Scarlett! Scarlett, wake up! SCARLETT!"

I jolted awake to the sound of Shraz's voice in my ear.

"Shraz? What are you doing here!? It's early!"

I looked around at the other cadets I shared the room with. None of them had awakened.

"I can't _believe_ that you left last night without telling me how the date went!"

"I didn't want to disturb you. You were talking to someone." I explained, rubbing my eyes.

"Oh, you mean Lieutenant Thomas? Yeah, he's a hottie, isn't he? He gave me his personal code and everything… Anyway, enough about me; how did it go?"

"Alright."

"More details!"

I sighed. "He said I looked aesthetically pleasing—"

"Ooooh! And you're welcome." Interrupted Shraz.

"-And then we talked. After approximately two hours, he had to leave."

"And?"

"That is all."

"Did he, like, kiss you goodnight or something?"

"No. But he did hold my hand."

His eyes widened. "Isn't that, like, a huge deal for Vulcans?"

"I suppose. Well, any contact is, really."

"Oh my God! He _so_ likes you!"

"We cannot be so sure about that."

"Yes, yes we can. Now get up, sleepyhead, it's time to seduce some Spock!"

"That statement was not only grammatically incorrect, but highly illogical."

"I don't give a damn!" He said cheerfully, pulling the blankets off of me.

I curled up because of the sudden gust of freezing air passing over me. Growing up on a desert planet made me extremely sensitive to the cold, and Shraz knew that it, other than my insurmountable honesty was my greatest weakness.

"Now rise and shine!"

I groaned.

"Watch the attitude!"

I arched an eyebrow.

"How would I watch an attitude, if it is not a physical object?"

Shraz rolled his eyes, and shoved me into the bathroom. I sighed, rubbing my eyes once more before removing my clothes and entering the sonic.


	12. Chapter 12

As I walked down the corridors of the starship that morning, my thoughts kept turning back to her; a young, beautiful woman with whom I had become completely enamored with. The moment I held her hand, I felt my love for her, even stronger than ever. I felt desire and passion. I wanted that feeling every day. I wanted her every day.

I stepped into a turbo lift, and asked for the bridge. The lift started moving immediately. It stopped after a while, and the doors opened, revealing none other than Scarlett Sketcher. Sometimes, I feel like my life is being controlled by a bad fanfiction writer… She stepped in, flashing one of her perfect, half-smiles at me.

"Good morning." I greeted.

"Hello."

The turbo lift continued on its way.

"Spock, I would like to thank you again for last night. It was quite enjoyable."

"You are most welcome."

As we stood there, I couldn't help but ponder her perfection…

I looked away from her. I had to stop thinking of her in this way.

The turbo lift slowed to a crawl.

"You are stationed on the bridge?" I asked her.

"Yes, I am the navigator."

The doors opened, and we exited the lift. She took her station at the front of the room, and I sat down in my chair.

The next week was quite uneventful. We encountered no difficulties on our voyage to Space Station Y-17, and from what I heard, most of the cadets had been preforming very well. Scarlett and I had spent much time together, and she spent even more time with me in my dreams… It was becoming quite difficult for me to suppress my feelings for her. There were only nine days left before our mission was over. Should I confess my love to her? I had never been so confused in my life…


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello again!**

**It's almost done! This is chapter 13 out of 20! *Woot woot***

**Well yeah… It's about to get 1000 times more exciting/serious/violent, so brace yourselves. (Cuz this is chapter 13 after all) Not that it is even remotely close to exciting, serious, or violent, but whatevs. :P**

**Now for some poorly-done advertising! (yay)**

**So does anyone like 600-ish word romantic fluff? If you're reading this, I wouldn't be surprised if you do. So I just wrote a new story that is just that, a Benny x Nicely fanfic for the musical Guys and Dolls, entitled "Better Than Countin' Sheep". It's a sequel to the slightly less fluffy "What Happened Last Night?" Please check them out! :)**

**And while I'm at it… WIZNERD THE EAGLE!**

**Well, these next two chapters are longer than they have been for a while, sooo…. Enjoy! :)**

**-BWR :P**

I sat down at my station on the tenth day of the mission. We were to reach the Space Station by 4 o'clock, and that would signal the end of the mission. I should have been thinking about how I was months away from graduating Starfleet Academy, something I had worked my entire life to achieve. I should have been wondering what was going to happen in my future, pondering what ship I would serve on, anything. But all I could think about was Spock. This was the last day I would be on the Enterprise, and I may never see him afterwards. That thought was unbearable. I couldn't handle imagining letting him go. I needed him; I loved him. Everything about him was compelling. I never wanted to part with him.

"What is our distance from the Station?"

"20,000,000 kilometers, Admiral. We should be there in 7 hours." I replied.

I slowly sneaked a glance at Spock from across the room. He was also looking at me. Our eyes locked, communicating our knowledge that we may only have that long together.

Five hours later, our vessel began to approach the Klingon neutral zone. This was the only remotely dangerous thing I had done so far, and I was very apprehensive.

"Admiral, I am detecting a large object, moving at high warp speed, just outside of scanner range." Spock said.

I turned around to watch him.

"Any guesses as to what it is?" replied Kirk.

"It is too far outside range, but it is approaching us."

"Is there any chance it is a Klingon ship?"

"Possible."

"Sulu; raise shields. I'm not taking any chances."

"Aye, Sir."

I turned back to my station.

"Admiral, the object is entering our range… It is a Klingon Bird of Prey."

"I wonder what they want with us..."

"The ship is still closing in, Admiral. I suggest we increase our speed so as to avoid a conflict."

"Increase speed to warp 7, Miss Sketcher."

"Yes, Admiral."

"Range: 4000 kilometers. I believe they are going to attack… yes, they are cloaking now."

"Damn… Warp 8, Miss Sketcher."

"Aye."

As I pressed the button, the ship jolted into almost dangerous speed.

"Uhura; put us on Red Alert."

"Yes Admiral." The well-known alarm began to sound throughout the ship.

"Engage photon torpedoes, Mister Sulu."

"Aye, Sir."

"Admiral!" Spock yelled over the sound of the engine, "The Klingon ship has de-cloaked for firing!"

"Fire!" Kirk yelled.

But as he did, the Klingon ship launched a torpedo of its own. It struck the Enterprise somewhere in the engine, causing the entire starship to shake violently. Sulu fired a torpedo, which hit the Bird of Prey on the wing, barely causing any damage.

The Klingons fired again, this time hitting the bridge. The shock was much more noticeable his time; I was almost flung out of my seat.

"Fire again!"

This time, the torpedo hit the center of the ship. But they fired another shot at the engine, and the two more at the bridge.

"Shields weakening, Admiral!" Spock said.

"Fire!"

Two more of our torpedoes struck the Klingons, but they did not hesitate to return the gesture. More of their weapons hit us, several to the bridge. Suddenly, a large electric shock sprung from my control panel. Before I could react, I fell to the ground, immense pain washing over me as I blacked out.


	14. Chapter 14

The moment I saw Scarlett fall, I could not stop myself from running to her.

"Mister Spock, get back to your station!" yelled the Admiral as another shot from the Klingons shook the Enterprise.

Ignoring him, I knelt down beside her. She was completely unconscious, and red blood trickled from her head. I immediately felt her neck for a pulse; it was there, but it was faint and slow. She couldn't die. I had to help her.

"Admiral, she is in a bad condition. I must get her to Sickbay." I pleaded.

"Alright. But come back quickly; we need you. Fire, Sulu!"

"Thank you."

I picked her up bride-style and carrying her to the turbo lift. As we began our descent, I looked down at the woman in my arms. Scarlett was extremely light; it was almost like carrying a small child. Her hair was quite messy, and the side of her face was nuzzled into my arm, adding onto the effect. This was the closest we had ever been, and if she were not on the brink of possible death, it would have been quite beautiful…

The turbo lift doors finally opened. I ran through the halls, filled with short-circuiting wires and rubble, hugging Scarlett close. When I reached Sickbay, it was already quite occupied. Various doctors and nurses tended to several injured crewmembers; some were in even worse condition than Scarlett. Doctor McCoy came up behind me.

"Spock? What in the devil are you doing here?" He asked, as another Klingon torpedo hit the ship. The shields must have been almost down…

I turned around, and he noticed Scarlett.

"Oh, I see. Set her down here and I'll tend to her in a minute."

I carefully laid her down on a bed.

"Doctor, she is in critical condition. Something must be done immediately!"

He pulled out a handheld scanner and waved it over her a few times before putting it away.

"I've seen this before. I'll have to perform some minor tasks, but she'll be fine; she'll come around in a few hours."

"But have you ever done such tasks on a Vulcan?"

He sighed. "She's mostly human, Spock. She's got an almost completely human anatomy by the looks of my readings."

"But…"

"Trust me, Spock."

After a few seconds, I nodded. I had to leave the woman I love in the hands of Doctor McCoy, but I suppose that would have to be acceptable.

He smiled and nodded back.

"I have one more request, doctor."

"What is that?"

"If you are successful in healing her, tell her to meet me in my quarters immediately."

"Alright, Spock."

He walked away to tend to another patient.

I looked down at Scarlett. Even at times like this, she was beautiful. I couldn't help my hand from finding hers. I held it firmly and brought it up to my face, brushing her skin against my lips.

"Please stay with me, T'Strei." I whispered in Vulcan before releasing her hand.

I turned my back on her and somewhat reluctantly walked back to the bridge.


	15. Chapter 15

The next thing I remembered was waking up in Sickbay, with Doctor McCoy looming over me.

"I knew you'd come around sooner or later." he said.

"Hello, Doctor."

"Hi."

"I take it we were able to survive the attack?"

He sat down on a nearby chair. "Yes, but barely. The Klingon attack was not authorized by their government, and as they were about to finish us, they received a call from the Klingon High Council to cease the attack. As they were contemplating our capture, the Admiral managed one of his well-known escapes."

"It's a pity I missed it."

He laughed. "Yes, it was quite exhilarating."

"How long was I unconscious?"

"About three hours. It's 7:38."

"So we have been at Y-17 for a while now?"

"No, we're not even there yet. We have been travelling at one quarter impulse speed since escaping the attack; it's as fast as we can go right now. We will get to the Space Station in just under an hour."

"I see."

"Miss Sketcher, there's something I should tell you."

"What is that?"

"Spock carried you here."

I blushed. "He did what?"

"When you fell unconscious, he literally picked you up and carried you in here. He insisted I treat you immediately, because he thought you were going to die. Even though I knew you were going to be alright, he was still unwilling to leave you here. He eventually did leave, but before he did, he told me to tell you to come to his quarters after you wake up."

"Wow… That is quite fascinating, actually." I said.

He grinned.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Go to his quarters!"

I nodded, smiling slightly.

"Thank you, Doctor." I said, getting out of the bed.

"You're welcome."

I waved to him before I exited Sickbay, almost running down the hall towards Spock's quarters. Not only was I excited that he invited me there, but this may be the last time I ever see him…


	16. Chapter 16

I spun around as the doors to my quarters swooshed open and closed.

"T'Strei?"

"Spock…"

I ran towards her. I wanted to kiss her or at least to hug her, but I had to content myself with simply being close to her.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

She nodded.

"You don't look too well; are you sure?"

"I assure you, I am quite alright."

I reached out and touched her cheek.

"You may be physically fit, but you seem… troubled. Please tell me what is wrong."

"The mission is over, Spock. I may never see you again…" She leaned her head forward into my chest.

I closed my eyes and rested my chin on the top of her head.

"I do not wish to leave you." I mumbled.

"Nor do I wish to leave you, but I must." She replied.

I pulled back, and she did as well.

"I like to think that there are always possibilities."

"What do you mean? I must go to Y-17…"

I arched an eyebrow.

"Not necessarily. Once the cadets have left the Enterprise and entered the Station, a spaceship will be sent to retrieve them and escort them to Earth for their final exams and graduation ceremonies. Coincidentally, this vessel is also earthbound… If you wish to remain with me, I can have that arranged. What do you think?"

She looked at me. I silently begged her to say yes.

"Yes, Spock, I would love to." She said, smiling slightly. An invisible weight lifted from my chest.

"Alright. In that case, I shall speak to Admiral Kirk. We shall meet here in twenty minutes, and I will tell you his word."

She nodded, and I left my quarters. If he were to be my friend, he must say yes. There was no way he could deny me this opportunity.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Bonus chapter today, because purple. That's a valid reason, by the way. **

**Merry Christmas eve!**

**-The damsel in no distress, BWR :)**

This was amazing. Simply amazing. There was an almost one hundred percent chance that I would be spending another three and a half weeks with Spock, this time the only cadet. I would have almost all of his completely undivided attention. This was perfect. Except…

Shraz.

How could I leave him? I needed to talk to him. I couldn't abandon my best friend for a childish fantasy. I ran out of Spock's quarters and towards the closest turbo lift, hoping the Andorian would still be in the engine room.

Once I got there, it only took me about five minutes of searching the dilapidated room before I found him. I ran up to him immediately.

"Shraz!" I yelled, panting and out of breath.

"Scarlett? Oh my God! Scarlett I heard that you, like, got knocked out and I thought you were dead or something! Oh my God I'm so happy to see you!" He almost squealed, hugging me. His overexcitement may have turned a few heads. When he finally released me, he tried to act somewhat sane to detract attention from his latest outburst. "So? What brings you here?"

"Listen, Shraz. You know how we are supposed to get off at the Space Station in forty-two minutes?"

"Yeah…"

"Spock wants me to stay and so do I, and so he is asking Admiral Kirk if I can stay on this vessel instead of boarding the other one."

"Oh my God!" he screamed again, giving up on his sanity. Almost everyone in the room was looking at us now… "That is such amazing news! He really, really likes you!"

"So… you are not mad that I am leaving you?"

He laughed.

"Um, no! Not at all!" He smiled broadly, but then it faded. "But I will miss you."

"I'll miss you, too, Shraz." I said, hugging him again. I was the first to pull back.

"Good luck, and I'll see you back on Earth in a few weeks!" he said.

I smirked. "Thanks. See you, Shraz."

I ran back to the turbo lift, taking one last look at my ever-cheerful best friend before the doors closed.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Merry belated Christmas everyone! **

**Here are the last few cheesily romantic chapters, along with the mandatorily unnecessary (using an oxymoron like a boss) epilogue. A late Christmas present from me to you.**

**-Lady BWR :)**

When Scarlett burst into my quarters for the second time in one day, it had been twenty-two minutes since our departure.

"Hello, T'Strei." I said, sitting on my bed.

"I am sorry for arriving late, I-"

"No need for an explanation." I interrupted, "I have some good news. You are able to stay on the Enterprise."

She was visibly pleased. "That is good."

There was a brief silence between us.

"Come, T'Strei." I beckoned. She came over to me, and I motioned for her to sit down. She placed herself on my bed at a polite distance from me. I realized how I wanted her to come closer.

I stared into her beautiful blue eyes. She stared back, her head tilted slightly upwards to account for our height difference. She was so perfect; I had known it ever since I first laid eyes on her. Could we be together? Was it possible?

I swallowed. I had to tell her now; I had no choice. I could no longer suppress my feelings. Now was the time.

"T'Strei… There is something… I must tell you…"

She looked at me intently, inquisitive and curious.

"What is it?"

I took a deep breath.

"I love you."


	19. Chapter 19

I was in shock.

"Y-you… what?"

"You are so attractive to me, so intelligent and perfect… I could not suppress my emotions. I love you, T'Strei, like a Vulcan, like a human. It is not logical, but I cannot stop myself from loving you."

I stared at him in disbelief; this was incredible. His dark brown eyes were filled with anticipation of my response.

"Spock… I love you, too."

I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his shirt, hugging him close. He hugged my shoulders tightly.

We sat there in complete silence for a moment. I took deep breaths, inhaling is scent. He smelled like soap and assorted spices. This was the first time I had touched him in this way, and I had no intention of letting him go.

"I am pleased that we will remain together." I murmured.

"So am I."

I raised my head slightly to look at him. He looked down at me, and let his fingers run through my hair. He bit his lower lip slightly. I wondered; did he want to kiss me? My heart pounded as he leaned his head forward. His nose touched mine, and he closed his eyes. I closed mine, too. This was actually happening. Slowly and carefully, he pressed his soft lips to mine. I relaxed, letting him dominate the kiss. He was gentle, though, not forceful or too passionate. I relished his sweet taste until he pulled back. I looked into his eyes.

"Was that your first?" he asked quietly.

"Yes."

"Were you satisfied?"

I nodded. After a few seconds, he pulled me towards him again, but this time he leaned backwards, so he was lying down on the bed with me on top of him. He continued kissing me, slowly and lovingly, his hands travelling all over my back. It was amazing.

For the rest of the night, we cuddled, kissed, and talked until well past midnight. I decided to spend the night with Spock. We slept in his bed, my head buried in his chest, his powerful arms holding me close. It was the best night of my life, I was sure.

The next three and a half weeks were very relaxed. I was still the navigator of the Enterprise, but the job became much less demanding. Every day after we were dismissed, Spock and I ate dinner together, I would use his computer to talk to Shraz using our personal codes, and then I would spend the night with Spock. It was perfect. I was almost reluctant to leave the ship when we got back to Earth. Thankfully, though, the Enterprise would wait in Spacedock for two months until it was able to expand its crew with new graduates, so Spock was available to help me study for my exam… which is not all we did, of course…


	20. Epilogue and Stuff

Spock and T'Strei got married after the Enterprise's next mission. Their parents all approved of the marriage. Kirk, McCoy, and everyone else were invited to the wedding, as well as Shraz.

Said Andorian ended up being assigned to the Starship Excelsior, where he met and fell in love with Dr. Benedict Marshall, a middle-aged surgeon with an oh-so charming British accent. And, finally, the guy liked Shraz back. They lived happily ever after.

So really, happy ending all around.

Long live T'Stock.

THE END

**A/N: It's finally all posted! YAAY! :) **

**And I know this epilogue is extremely pointless. Like, inflatable anchor pointless. But whatever. **

**Well, I suppose this is goodbye. *sniff* I'd like to thank all of you tremendously for so faithfully reading this story, and I'd like to give extremely special thank yous to Saavikam69, Wiznerd the Eagle (hey hey hey stay outta my shed BENNY?!) and angel897 for reviewing, and to AlexaB for following, and to Saavikam69, AbyMoOn, and wolvester for favoriting. **

**And don't think I forgot about you, Vulcanlover12. You get the special-est thank you of all for reviewing, like, a million times and favoriting the story. THANK YOUUU! :) You da best! :P **

**But this ISN'T the last you'll see of me, don't worry. I've got other stories that I'd really appreciate if you'd read. I've also got a short, fluffy My Little Pony fanfic on the way, as well as a Star Trek/My Little Pony crossover. **

**Thank ya kindly. Love you all! :)**

**Signing out,**

**-Your friendly neighborhood BaconWrappedRainbows :D**


End file.
